Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z! Season 2
by Sword-Art-Online-24
Summary: Its been 2 years since the girls battle with Him. Now, they're in high school and the villians are on the lose again! The girls will partner up with some new people, meet new enemies, and meet love of course! The PowerPuff Girls Z are back!


**Hey pertyful people! Remember when i said like 3 years ago that i'll make a new series of PowerPuff Girls Z? Well here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z!: Season 2**

**Episode 1: How it all started! The PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs Z!**

_(Momoko's Narration)_

"How did we, the PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs Z, protectors of Tokyo City, become who were are? It took alot of work to become who we are!"

It was peaceful in Tokyo, the sun shining on the buildings and people enjoying life.

"You already know how Miyako, Kaoru, and I became the Powerpuff Girls Z. We've had some crazy adventures!"

Flashbacks of the PowerPuff Girls Z's adventures and their first transformations appeared in the background. They vanished after a couple of seconds and then Momoko's voice is heard again.

"But we have new members now! We had cool adventures with the boys and our new partners, but we can't reveal those adventures yet! Let's start from the beginning, Wednesday, August 18th, 2015."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Kaoru! Hurry up! We're going to be late for class!" A 15 year old Akatsutsumi Momoko hollered back to a tired 15 year old Matsubara Kaoru. 15 year old Goutokuji Miyako giggled with a 15 year old Usagi and continued walking to school with Momoko and Kaoru trailing her. The girls changed alot since their adventures as the 13 year old PowerPuff Girls Z. The leader, Momoko, had her hair down to her shins now, and she was more intelligent than she was before. She was still a comic book geek, but she takes her leader responsibility more seriously now. Miyako, the second member of the group, has her pigtails grown out to her waist, and she's still kind and gentle like she usually is, except she got a bit protective of her friends. Kaoru, the third member, still has her hair spiked up, except its a bit longer, and she is still the tomboy type of girl, but when she needs to, she kicks butt eiether way. Their new member, Usagi, had brown hair in a high ponytail that reached her shoulders and purple eyes, and she's shy but hyper like Momoko.

"I don't want to go to school!"Kaoru yawned and stretched out her arms.

"We're going to get demerits! Hurry!"Momoko shrieked and grabbed both of their hands. They were able to make it to their 10th grade homeroom class, and realized they were only a couple of seconds late. They sat at their seats in the back of the classroom, and awaited on their directions by the teacher.

"Ohayo class!"The teacher, Miss Chen said as she set her bag on her desk and wrote on the chalkerboard. "Today is the first day of school! My name is Miss Chen."

"Ohayo, Miss Chen."The class replied, half with boredom and the other with excitement.

"Before we begin our first lesson in Algebra 2, i want to introduce three new students to our class. Boys! You may come in!"Miss Chen said and three boys come in. They were a bit taller than the girls, and had a bit of muscles.

"Introduce yourselves."

"My name is Kaito. These are my brothers, Riku, Shiro, and Tomoya."The first said calmly while leaning against the chalkboard. He had shoulder length hair with a cap on it with red crimson eyes. His brothers, Riku,Shiro,and Tomoya, had blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes and raven hair covering his left eye and green eyes, and brown hair with a purple bandana around his head with purple eyes.

"Kaito, you may sit in the desk between Momoko and Naman. Momoko! Naman!"Miss Chen instructed. Momoko and Naman Souls raised their hands. Naman was a student that transferred from Oklahoma city, OK from the USA, along with his girlfriend, Nexa Rhosly. They had black hair, except his was in low ponytail, and they had brown eyes. They're friends with the girls, but they don't hang out with them as much.

"Do you think he'll be nice?"Momoko asked Naman nicely. To Momoko, Naman was a bit scary, despite appearance. His attitude was like a dark guy who looked like if you got him pissed, he'd kill you.

Naman just shrugged and looked at Nexa, who was beside him.

Kaito sat at his seat and looked at the front to see where his brothers were going to be seated.

"Riku, you will sit in the seat behind Miyako, and in front Eren."Miss Chen motioned her to Miyako and Ichinose Eren, who were raising their hands. Eren was a exchange student from all around the world, along with Okinawa Eiji. They both had platinum colored hair and their eyes were color changing. They know the girls, but they don't really hang out with them.

"Do you think Riku will be nice, Eren?"Miyako asked.

Eren just stood silent and crossed her legs and arms. She glanced at Eiji as if she wanted to talk to him. Riku sat as Miyako turned and smiled. "Hi! My name is Miyako! Nice to meet you!"

"H-Hi, i'm Riku." He slightly stuttered and blushed.

"Shiro, sit in front of Kaoru and behind Kyoko."

Kaoru and Yamada Kyoko raised their hands. Kyoko was a transfer student from Mexico City, Mexico, unlike her stalker Hoshina Hiroshi who was raised here is whole life. She had dark red velvet hair in a high ponytail that ended at her shins like Momoko, and her bangs were spiky and you didn't get to see most of her icy blue eyes. What people find strange about her is she has braids that go into her ponytail that are black and white streaks of hair. Hiroshi has red velvet hair in a navy blue cap and has shade changing navy blue eyes. They don't hang out with the girls at all, because they're a bit quiet.

"What do you think of Shiro, Kyoko?" Kaoru asked her. Kyoko merely shrugged and scanned the room for Hiroshi. She found him and rolled her eyes, which earned a smirk from him.

Shiro sat in his seat and glanced at the front, trying not to look back to stare at the 'hot' chick behind him.

"Tomoya, sit between Usagi and Ali."

Usagi and Tanaka Ali raised their hands. Ali transferred from America and doesn't really talk to anyone besides her friend Koumori. She has brown hair with her bangs going to the left and Koumori has dark brown hair. They don't talk to the girls at all, due to Ali's antisocialness.

"Tomoya seems pretty nice, doesn't he Ali-san?"Usagi asked.

Ali just shrugged and looked at Koumori, frowning and looking away.

"So let's start with our lesson, shall we?"Miss Chen said and began to write on the chalkboard.

The class took out their notebooks and began to write in it, except for Kaito. He looked around for someone to ask for a pencil, so he turned to Naman first.

"Do you have a pencil?"Kaito asked.

Naman glanced at Kaito and nodded which made Kaito sigh in despair. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. He saw Momoko holding out a number two pencil with a smile on her face. "Here."

Kaito's cheeks flushed, as he stared into her happy eyes. He grabbed the pencil and looked at her again. "Arigato."

"Do itashimashite" She replied happily, looking at the board and taking notes.

"Momoko, right?" There was a long pause before she glanced at him with a smile.

"Yes. Nice to meet you Kaito. On behalf of my friends, i'd like to welcome you to our Highschool."She replied with a blush. She turned away and continued to take notes, leaving Kaito amazed by her cheerful spirit and smile.

* * *

Ring!

The students all got up from their seats in Mr Seiyo's language arts class, ready to go to lunch period. Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Usagi all walked to their lockers right beside each other and grabbed their lunches.

"What do you have Usagi?"Miyako asked.

"um..." Usagi paused for a second and checked her lunch again. "A sandwich and cookies."

"Sounds delicious!"Miyako replied and they all sat down at a table near the window— Momoko and Kaoru near the window, and Miyako and Usagi on the outside.

"Look,"Kaoru looked out the window and saw Kyoko and Hiroshi walking with their food trays to a lonely corner of the school with grass and a tree and a bench.

"They seem lonely. We should invite them to sit next to us."Momoko replied.

"Hai, let's go."Miyako said and got up from her chair and walked to the stairs that led outside. They looked for Kyoko and Hiroshi, and saw them walking to their corner, and they saw Nexa and Naman walking like if they were going to meet them. Nexa turned around and looked around, and Kyoko was busy yelling at Hiroshi for being a pervert. They didn't see each other and bumped into each other, spilling their food on their clothes.

"Hey!"The two girls shrieked.

"Watch where you're going will you?!"Kyoko spat at Nexa as she huffed, trying to keep her temper.

"Why don't you!"Nexa growled angrily, trying to keep her temper down as well.

"Well sorry little miss sunshine! Next time stop staring at the pretty flowers and look where you're going!"Kyoko retorted back as she began to walk away from them.

"Hey! Come back here you twerp!"Nexa shouted at her. Kyoko stopped and clentched her fists. She released a deep huff and her eyes narrowed as she turned and glared at her.

"What did you say, you little piece of trash?!"Kyoko yelled. Nexa smirked and put a hand on her hip, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You think you can take me on, little girl?"Nexa whispered. Kyoko glared at her once more, rolling up her sleeves of her longsleeve and smirked.

"Not only i can take you on, but i'll make sure you never mess with me."She laughed with a hint of anger.

Miyako, Kaoru, Momoko, and Usagi looked for Kyoko and Hiroshi as they saw a couple of kids running to a crowd.

"What's going on?"Usagi asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like they're fighting!"Kaoru whooped in joy.

"Kaoru!"Momoko slapped her on the back of the head and scolded her.

Miyako saw a strand of black and white mixed with red velvet and recognized Kyoko.

"It's Kyoko!"Miyako gasped and ran to the crowd.

"Miyako wait!"The other three cried out. She pushed through the crowd, and finally saw Kyoko was fighting Nexa.

Kyoko punched Nexa in the gut which made her fall back. She got up and blocked any of Kyoko's upcoming moves and kicked her in the ribs. Kyoko clutched her rib in agony as she growled and began to throw more jabs at Nexa. when Nexa thought she was going to throw a punch, Kyoko jumped up and spinned kicked her, making her fall in Naman's arms.

"Stop it you two!"Miyako cried out.

Kyoko smirked and ran to Nexa, ready to kick her again. When she jumped up and tried to kick her again, Miyako stepped in front of Nexa and spread her arms out.

"Stop it!"She cried out.

"MIYAKO!"Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Usagi, including Riku shouted as Kyoko accidently kicked her in the stomach. Kyoko let a gasp of shock and fell to the ground, feeling a overwhelming guilt fill her. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to choke back a sob. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to say sorry, but she didn't want to embarrass herself. She got up and ran as fast as she could, grabbing her bag and running to her next class.

"Kyoko!"Hiroshi ran after her, while the crowd surrounded Miyako.


End file.
